1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bicycle saddles and more particularly to a main body of a bicycle saddle, which has an auxiliary functional piece, and a method of manufacturing the main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
A main body of a conventional bicycle saddle primarily includes an elastomer, a rigid bottom shell and a cover layer. The elastomer is made of foam material such as expanded polyurethane (hereinafter referred to as PU), expanded ethylene-vinyl acetate (hereinafter referred to as EVA) or expanded polyethylene (hereinafter referred to as PE) for providing appropriate cushion and support. The bottom shell is mounted to the bottom of the elastomer for supporting the whole main body of the saddle and being connected with a seat post of the bicycle through other elements. The cover layer, which may be made of synthetic plastic leather for example, covers the top and the periphery of the elastomer for being contacted with the cyclist when the bicycle saddle is in use.
For preventing the cyclist sitting on the bicycle saddle stably from slipping due to smooth surface of the cover layer, some main bodies of the bicycle saddles may be provided on the top thereof with protrusions. Alternately, the surface of the cover layer may be provided with anti-slip pieces glued thereto for increasing the friction between the main body of the bicycle saddle and the cyclist, thereby providing anti-slip effect. However, the main body of the bicycle saddle, which is provided on the top thereof with protrusions, is liable to make the cyclist uncomfortable; the main body of the bicycle saddle, which is provided with anti-slip pieces glued to the surface of the cover layer, has the problem that the anti-slip pieces are liable to escape or peel off.